


Bye L'manburg

by Tenebriiz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bye L'manburg

Krew. Dym i proch.  
  
To było wszystko co zostało, a mimo to dźwięk wybuchów nie ucichł nawet na chwilę. Nie potrafili stwierdzić ile czasu już minęło. Wszystko zaczęło się zbyt szybko, przed ustaloną dzień wcześniej godziną. Gdyby tylko od początku wiedzieli, że pięć Witherów rozsianych po różnych kątach L'manburgu było jedynie początkiem i próbą kupienia czasu przed prawdziwą katastrofą.

Czas nie miał już znaczenia. I tak nic nie zostało. L'mantree spłonęło już dawno, zostawiając po sobie jedynie ślady paleniska. Zdecydowanie nie lepiej wyglądała reszta kraju. Kilka Witherów wciąż poszukiwało nowych ofiar, ale w tamtym momencie już nikt się nimi nie przejmował. 

Niebo było ciemne jak nigdy wcześniej, całe zasłonięte przez szare chmury. Zapowiadało się na burzę, która jedynie mogła dodać posępnego, a wręcz ponurego klimatu rozpościerającemu się widokowi. Krajobrazowi zniszczenia.

Kto mógł, zdążył już uciec i zająć się swoimi ranami. Zważywszy na panującą sytuację, ludzie ukrywali się po dziurach i jaskiniach powstałych w skutek masowych zniszczeń spowodowanych przez zrzuty TNT. Musieli polegać tylko na sobie i na tym co zdążyli zabrać z domów, nim wszystkie budynki zostały zrównane z ziemią. 

Cichy śmiech rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. Aktualnie, nie było tu nawet śladu po ziemi. Jedyne co zostało, to wielka dziura. Koniec w nadziei, głucha cisza w hałasie śmiechów i okrzyków, koszmar w dziecięcym śnie. Tym był właśnie L'manburg. Głupim marzeniem dziecka, które myślało, że może poprowadzić już dawno zgubiony kraj. 

_Bye L'manburg..._

***

Powstrzymanie łez nie było tak łatwe jak mu się wydawało. Jedynym co podnosiło go teraz na duchu, była wiedza, że nie tylko on zmagał się obecnie z tym problemem. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, dokładnie badając twarze wszystkich zebranych. Quackity, SapNap, Tubbo, Phil. Człowiek, który robił mu za ojca tyle lat, stał właśnie przeciwko niemu. Patrzył z góry, przechadzając się po cienkich filarach tej maszyny, która doprowadziła do całej tej sytuacji. Jego ciemne skrzydła, wciąż przypalone po pierwszej wojnie, przez co były niezdolne do lotu, mieszały się kolorystycznie z niebem. Wyglądał jak demon. Nie, nie demon. Jak anioł. Anioł śmierci, patrzący z dumą na ulubionego z Bogów. Na tego, który przynosił mu najwięcej zabawy, ofiar, _krwi._

Przetarł osmoloną ręką oczy, zostawiając na powiekach i policzkach ciemny, jednak dość przezroczysty ślad. Potarł dłonią o przedramię, nie chcąc, aby świeciło się w skutek startych przed sekundą łez.  
  
Wszystko co miał, wszystko co stworzył jego starszy brat... Wszystko co stworzyli oni wszyscy, teraz już nie istniało. Było jedynie wspomnieniem, którego nie potrafił określić jednoznacznie. Czy było one dobre? Zdecydowanie. Czy było złe? Na pewno miało powody. Przełknął ślinę, która z trudem przeszła przez jego suche gardło, po czym przejechał językiem po spierzchniętych wargach. Były gorzkie, prawdopodobnie od brudu i osadzonego na nich popiołu. 

Zacisnął powieki, starając się powstrzymać kolejną falę łez. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, jak bardzo chciałby, aby w końcu zaczęło padać. Nie musiałby ukrywać łez, tłumaczyłby wszystko zmarznięciem i przemoknięciem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że musiał się z tego tłumaczyć. Widział, że każdy stoi w tej samej sytuacji, jednak czuł, że nie może pozwolić sobie na słabość. Nawet tu nie mieszkał, został wygnany już dawno temu. Ile by dał, by znowu być w Logstedshire. Jak teraz o tym pomyśleć, nie było tam tak źle. Przynajmniej L'manburg wciąż istniał, a dwóch największych idiotów nie trzymało się razem.

— Gdybym tylko odzyskał płyty na czas... 

***

Stwierdzenie, że obraz z góry nie jest imponujący, byłoby zdecydowanie kłamstwem. Spośród krążącego wokół zniszczeń dymu, wciąż mógł wypatrzyć znajome mu włosy w kolorze jaskrawego różu. Nie było to nawet trudne, gdyż ich właściciel był okrążony przez dwa z kilkunastu stworzonych Witherów. Dwójka to całkiem spore wyzwanie, ale wiedział, że nie musi się w jego wypadku martwić. Mógłby przyrzec, że to nie jest walka, a zabawa, niczym właściciel z dwoma szczeniakami, którym dopiero wyrastały ząbki. Ataki ich własnej broni wydawały się całkowicie nieskuteczne w porównaniu do ciosów miecza. Scena, której się przyglądał z uwagą, wyglądała jak jedno z przedstawień w teatrze, gdzie wygimnastykowane tancerki w strojach upiorów krążyły wokół aktora grającego rycerza. Tylko, że to nie był teatr. To była rzeczywistość. 

Przewrócił w palcach totem, który miał chronić go przed ewentualną śmiercią. W tym momencie mógł stwierdzić, że było to całkowicie bezużyteczne. Całą wojnę oglądał z bezpiecznego kwadratu zbudowanego z obsydianu, co jakiś czas pomagając Dreamowi uzupełniać maszyny TNT. Nie odzywali się do siebie, nie czuli potrzeby. Zwłaszcza zamaskowany mężczyzna, aspirujący na miano Boga Chaosu. Phila to nie interesowało. Gdyby nie jego przyjaźń z Techno, prawdopodobnie byłby teraz tam na dole, a Dream bez wahania zgładziłby go przy pomocy dynamitu. Teraz jednak miał immunitet. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że relacja łącząca go z Technobladem nie była korzystna. 

Otrzepał skrzydła delikatnymi drganiami. Nie miały za bardzo czasu, aby się pobrudzić, jednak robił to, aby uspokoić samego siebie. Wierzył, że robi dobrze. 

***

Zaczynał żałować jednej z podjętych tego dnia decyzji. Te zniszczenia, chaos, wysiłek, który musiał w to wszystko włożyć. Westchnął, po czym wziął głębszy oddech. Maska zdecydowanie nie pomagała mu utrzymać oddechu. Minęło zdecydowanie już zbyt dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz walczył przeciwko tylu ludziom pracującym razem. Rozleniwił się.

Przerzucił niesforne włosy na plecy, po czym schował miecz do pochwy przymocowanej do pasa. Rozejrzał się dookoła, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Nareszcie. Zrobił to. 

Wspiął się powoli po skałach nieco wyżej, starając się znaleźć przez gęsty dym znajomą mu sylwetkę młodego, niskiego chłopaka. Zajęło mu to co najmniej kilka minut, głównie przez zmęczone już mięśnie. Adrenalina opuszczała jego ciało, pozwalając mu poczuć wszystkie obrażenia jakie odniósł w skutek walk. Szacował, że w najgorszym wypadku krwawi, jednak nie miał okazji stwierdzić, czy jego teoria jest prawdziwa. 

Zakasłał w rękaw koszuli, poprawiając zaraz futro otaczające jego szyję. Kolejny raz rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Ruszył powolnym krokiem przez ruiny kraju. Gdzieniegdzie wciąż utrzymywały się deski czy pale wbite w ziemię. Większość jednak została zniszczona, bądź aktualnie pękała pod wpływem ognia. Chaos, który rozpętali był cudem dla jego oczu. W niektórych miejscach było widać ślady krwi, porzucone zniszczone kawałki zbroi, leżące na ziemi bronie. Wziął głęboki oddech, który zaraz wypuścił, szeroko się uśmiechając. Dokończył to, co zaczął Wilbur. Doprowadził ten kraj do całkowitej zakłady. 

— Tubbo, Tubbo, odwróć się! – usłyszał z oddali. Pobliskie wybuchy TNT zagłuszyły ciąg dalszy rozmowy, jednak wciąż potrafił określić skąd dochodziła rozmowa. Złapał za miecz, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Zniszczył kraj. Wciąż pozostał rząd.

***

Czuł nagłe przypływy gorąca, jednak sam nie potrafił już stwierdzić, w skutek czego się pojawiały. Był wściekły, jeśli mógł to ująć w tak delikatny sposób. 

— Myślisz tylko o sobie! – krzyk Tommiego przebił się przez panujący wszechobecny hałas – Ludzie są ponad rządem, ludzie-

— Też jestem człowiekiem, Tommy! – jego głos zagłuszył wcześniejsze słowa blondyna, sprawiając mu chwilowe zakłopotanie.

— Gdybym miał płyty-

— Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że płyty to nie są ludzie?! – kolejny raz nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Czuł na sobie wzrok zdecydowanie zbyt wielu osób, jednak tym razem mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie czuł presji, nie czuł stresu. Chciał tylko wykrzyczeć dzieciakowi prosto w twarz wszystko o czym myślał.

— Nigdy nie traktowałeś mnie jak człowieka, Tommy! Udawałeś mojego przyjaciela, wykorzystywałeś mnie cały ten czas! Byłem dla ciebie niczym więcej niż tylko bronią! – w jednej chwili poczuł jak po jego suchych, zakurzonych policzkach spływają słone łzy – Ufałem ci, Tommy, wierzyłem ci! A ty?! Zdradziłeś mnie co najmniej kilkanaście razy! – jego głos w tym momencie się załamał do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nic więcej. 

Zapadła martwa cisza, podczas której Technoblade starał się opanować drżące dłonie. Powoli opuścił kuszę, starając się przypadkiem jej nie wypuścić. 

— Nie wierzę, że możesz być tak samolubny – odezwał się młody blondyn, podchodząc bliżej niego – nie wierzę, że można być aż takim egoistą jak-

Na pozór ciche westchnienie, zmieniło się w dość głośne wstrzymanie powietrza, gdy pięść różowowłosego mężczyzny zawisła w powietrzu, zatrzymana przez mocny uścisk na nadgarstku. Jego oddech drżał. Dusił się, próbując natarczywie złapać świeże powietrze. Nie miał tyle energii, aby walczyć z siłą zmuszającą go do opuszczenia ręki. Przełknął ślinę i powoli odwrócił głowę w kierunku osoby, która mu przeszkodziła.  
  
— Jeszcze nie teraz, Technoblade – odezwał się całkowicie spokojnym głosem Dream – Jeszcze nie teraz, ale już wkrótce. Dostaniesz swoją zemstę.

***

Deszcz zaczął powoli przemijać. W porównaniu do tego, co działo się tu jeszcze niecałe kilka godzin temu, burza wydawała się praktycznie niema. Ledwo słyszalne odgłosy kroków, krążących w tę i we w tę po obsydianowych powietrznych korytarzach, łączyły się z szumem przemijającego deszczu. 

— Wiesz, Techno – odezwał się w końcu jeden z nich – odnoszę wrażenie, że jestem jedyną osobą, która cię nie zdradziła.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Kroki ustały. Mężczyzna odgarnął mokre włosy na plecy i spojrzał przez ramię na sojusznika. Potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie się i przeanalizowanie każdej współpracy. Czy Phil się do tego zaliczał? Wątpił.

— Masz... – zawahał się – masz rację, Dream.  
  
Jego zachowanie mogło na to nie wskazywać, jednak od czasu kłótni zdążył się już całkowicie uspokoić. Odesłał Phila do domu praktycznie od razu po zakończeniu wojny, a sam postanowił zostać z Dreamem na osobności. Oczekiwał kolejnych instrukcji, nowego planu, wykorzystania przysługi, jednak on tylko siedział. Nie odzywał się, nie wchodził mu w drogę, nie wypominał co się stało. Pozwolił mu się uspokoić w jego własnym tempie. Musiał przyznać, że pomogło, chociaż nigdy nie sądził, że będzie potrafił aż tak się przy nim wyciszyć. Nawet jeśli znali się od tylu lat. Zaśmiał się cicho.

— Od początku wszyscy mi tylko powtarzali "oh, tylko uważaj na Dreama", "oh, tylko nie pracuj z Dreamem". Czemu? Od zawsze byłeś dla mnie całkiem miły i prędzej zaufałbym tobie, niż im – zamilkł na sekundę, po czym uśmiechnął się wyzywająco – jesteś całkiem pomocny jak na bezdomnego, Dream.

— Technoblade! – chłopak momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, mógłby przysiąść, że z uśmiechem na twarzy – ja mam dom, przestań!

Zaśmiał się z tej reakcji. Uwielbiał go drażnić. Przeszedł powoli za plecami blondyna i stanął obok. Księżyc był już wysoko na niebie, otoczony tysiącami gwiazd. Świadomość, że pod nimi jest już tylko jeden wielki krater, upiększała w jego mniemaniu ten krajobraz. 

— Przynajmniej powiedziałem, że prędzej zacznę ufać tobie – mruknął cicho – to dość duży zaszczyt.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche prychnięcie.

— Bo ja nigdy nie udawałem twojego przyjaciela – obaj wiedzieli, że nie musiał udawać, znali się praktycznie od zawsze – ot, mamy podobne cele, Techno.

Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale lubił towarzystwo Dreama. Świadomość, że jest ktoś w jego wieku, kto zna go już tak długo i tak dobrze zdecydowanie mu pomagała. Mógł być przy nim sobą.

— Będziesz tak stał, książę? – zapytał blondyn, spoglądając w górę na jego twarz. W odpowiedzi dostał delikatne kopnięcie.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał? Nie jestem już księciem.

Usiadł powoli na krawędzi ścieżki, spuszczając z niej nogi. Było wysoko nad regularnym poziomem ziemi, co dopiero nad wydrążoną w niej dziurą. Wziął głębszy oddech niż zazwyczaj. Powietrze było chłodne, jednak nie na tyle, aby podrażnić jego drogi oddechowe. Czerpał nadwyraz dużą przyjemność z panującej ciszy, ze spokoju, który tu nareszcie nastał.

— Zgadzam się z tobą, Techno – po kilkunastu minutach w końcu jeden z nich się odezwał.

— Zgadzasz w czym, Dream?

— Ta współpraca to naprawdę początek pięknej przyjaźni.

***

Siedzieli tu jeszcze długo, oglądając jak księżyc nieśmiało przekracza niebo. Nie odzywali się, jednak cisza zdecydowanie nie była niezręczna. Pomagała im dojść do siebie. Mimo, że żaden z nich nie planował tu zostawać, oboje nie żałowali podjętej decyzji. Stykali się plecami, każdy wpatrując się w wybrany przez siebie punkt. 

Uśmiechnięta maska leżała zaraz obok drugiej, przypominającej czaszkę świni. Do tej pory pamiętali skąd ją miał. Blondyn musiał przyznać, że długo się jeszcze dziwił, gdy po latach dowiedział się, że Blade wciąż ją nosi. 

Przesunął się trochę do przodu, przenosząc większy ciężar na plecy chłopaka. Podparł się z tyłu rękoma, jedną z dłoni nieświadomie kładąc na palcach Techno. Wstrzymał się chwilę od zabrania ręki. Gdy ten jednak nawet nie drgnął, Dream powoli przekręcił ramię. Delikatnie potarł kciukiem wierzch dłoni przyjaciela. I choć żaden z nich się nie przyzna, na twarzach obu pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

_Well, I've heard there was a special place...  
Where men could go and emancipate...  
The brutality and tyranny of their rulers... _

Cichy i melodyjny głos Dreama przeszył ciszę niczym ostry miecz. Piosenka, którą tak bardzo kojarzył z Wilburem sprawiła u Techno mieszane uczucia. Mimo to wciąż milczał.

_Well this place was real but now it's gone!  
Techno and Dream planted a bomb  
It's a very big and definitely blown up L'manburg!_

Blade cicho się zaśmiał i bez wahania dołączył do blondyna.

_Bye L'manburg...  
Bye L'manburg  
Bye L'manburg  
Bye L'manburg..._


End file.
